One kind of semiconductor memory device latches potentials on two nodes which make a pair in a memory cell, and stores data with the combination of the potentials of the two nodes. Such a semiconductor memory device includes a determination circuit to determine the data of a memory cell of a read target. The determination circuit amplifies the difference of the potentials of two nodes of the read-target memory cell. The determination circuit needs to operate at a high speed.